


strawberry blond

by f1r3w4lk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1r3w4lk/pseuds/f1r3w4lk
Summary: As Sapnap looks at the strawberry blond laying in the grass next to him he feels nothing but content. A sense of peace lulls before washing over his body. He's happy to be there with his best friend, happy to ignore all the feelings banging at the door to his brain, happy to just exist. His heart feels heavy as they begin to grow apart, but the memory of them together in this moment is one he'll cherish forever.One-shot drabble to the song "Strawberry Blond" by Mitski
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 23





	strawberry blond

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/g685pAuKW34

A steady, yet gentle, breeze washed through the air and weaved between the blades of grass in the field. For a moment, Sapnap looked away from the boy next to him as the wind blew his bangs into his eyes. He dragged a hand through his hair, parting it back down the center. When he looked back, Dream was no longer laying down. Sapnap's eyes lingered on the indented patch of grass where he had laid. His eyes drifted up, following Dreams movement as he walked towards a tree in the distance. After a few more steps, Dream looked back at him with a smile, holding out a hand as he gestured for the boy to follow.

"Didn't you hear me, dude? C'mon." Dream laughed as he turned back.

Sapnap felt his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment upon realizing that he had zoned out. He wasted no time pushing himself up to follow, grimacing as his hand sunk into the cold mud next to him. He quickly rubbed his hand off on his pants, followed by a quick look over at his back to see if his clothes had gotten muddied up as well. Sapnap gave an eye roll at the big green stain from the grass on his almost new white shirt. He had decided now wasn't the time to worry, quickly jogging to catch up to the other boy. Dream had made his way to the tree by this point and had just begun to climb it as Sapnap finally caught up. The taller boy scaled the tree with relative ease, calloused hands grabbing on the bark as he pulled himself up.

"Dreeeam, what the honk are you doing?" Sapnap asked, tilting his head to watch the blonde climb.

Another breeze flew past the two, Sapnap watching Dream's hair blow along with it, his heart fluttering in tune with the wind. For a moment his heart stopped as he zoned in on Dream's face, quickly pulling his gaze away as soon as Dream looked back at him. Sapnap heard a dramatic gasp from above which was closely followed by a chuckle. He quickly looked back up, worried that Dream would've (unsurprisingly) be in danger. Of course, he wasn't met with any sort of injury, or Dream hanging from a branch that's about to snap, instead, he just saw Dream's shit-eating grin peering down at him.

"Sippy cup!" Dream exclaimed as Sapnap made eye contact. "Are you looking at my ass? For shame!"

Sapnap could feel his expression quickly go from confused to absolutely mortified. He stared back at Dream, mouth agape from the shock of the accusation.

"Dude, shut up!" Is all he can muster in response. His heart skipped as Dream erupted into a fit of laughter. Sapnap absolutely refused to look back up at this point. He pressed his back against the base of the tree, carefully sliding down as to not scrape his back. His legs met with the ground as he brought his hands to his face. Sapnap let out a quiet groan to himself, letting the cold contrast of his hands cool down his hot face ever so slightly. He could hear Dream letting out witty remarks from above, but ignored them as he zoned out once again.

Sapnap brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top of them as he did so. He tried desperately to think of something other than Dream but failed as memories of minutes ago dragged through his brain. Sapnap closed his eyes. He thought back to laying in the field, watching Dream stare up at the sky as he talked about what objects the clouds in the sky had resembled. The words however bounced right off Sapnap's head. The breeze was stronger in those moments, and all Sapnap could think about was the wind ruffling through Dream's strawberry blond hair. The other boy's hair was messy, and Dream had a habit of letting it get in his face. Whenever the breeze struck and moved the hair away from his face, Sapnap found himself taking in every detail of Dream's features. His light, hardly visible freckles, his green eyes, the dimples that formed in his cheeks when he smiled. Out of all the things Sapnap liked about Dream, his favorite had nothing to do with how the boy looked, but how he called Sapnap's name. His voice was soft, not too loud, and not too quiet. To say he loved it was an understatement.

Sapnap came back out of his own world as he heard a yell come from above. Figuring Dream was fucking with him again, Sapnap paid absolutely no mind to it. Big mistake. Before he could even react, the blur of a human body passed his vision. The next thing he knew, Sapnap had a face full of a green hoodie and the wind completely knocked out of him. He groaned at the weight now on top of him, wincing as Dream managed to dig his elbow into his ribs as he pushed himself up. Dream put his hands on the grass next to Sapnap's head as he attempted to lift himself, completely unsuccessful as he just ended up collapsing back on to Sapnap. Dream brought his right hand in front of his face and noticed the blood coming out of his now-scrapped up hand.

"Can you get your fat ass off me?" Sapnap spoke from under the boy's mass, finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. Dream wordlessly shifted above him, lifting himself for the second time. He was now straddling Sapnap, giving him an irritated look. Sapnap opened his mouth to crack a joke on the fly but found the words leaving his brain as Dream put his hand under Sapnap's chin. 

"I fall and your only response is to call me a fatass?!" Dream exclaims dramatically as he lifts his friend's chin with his bloodied hand. 

"Sorry." Sapnap responds in an almost pathetic tone. He knows full well that Dream is fucking with him, but he finds himself unable to focus on anything other than the strange ache in his heart. Dream chuckles as he drops his chin, satisfied enough with Sapnap's response. Dream places a hand against the tree beside them, using it as leverage to lift himself up. He stands with no issue. 

"Should we head back?" He asks Sapnap, already beginning to walk back towards the car without even waiting for a response. He takes a few more steps before collapsing under his own weight. Dream begins to fall, his heart racing as he feels a pair of hands grab him before he can. As the adrenaline from earlier finally wears off, Dream feels a harsh pain in his ankle. "Damn... Must've twisted it." He says, gripping onto Sapnap's shoulder for support as they stand in the grass. 

Sapnap gives Dream a quick look over before looking off into the distance. He can see the car parked not even a hundred feet away. Without thinking much, he puts an arm under Dream's legs and lifts him. Dream is a bit heavier than he expected, especially since he isn't the strongest, but he puts up with it nonetheless. Neither of them says a word as Dream rests his head against his friend's chest. Sapnap is strangely warm. It's comforting. 

The two of them are in Sapnap's car now. Dream insisted he was fine and didn't need to go to the ER and would rather just go home and rest up. Neither of them talks as the car drives down the road. Dream sits in the passenger seat, mindlessly texting on his phone as he reaches his other hand out the car window. Sapnap glances over at Dream, giving him a small grin as he does so. After driving for a little while longer, they make it to Dream's house.

"Need help getting inside?" Sapnap asks. Dream shakes his head 'no' in response. The door to his house opens as Dream's girlfriend walks out. All of them exchange greetings as she helps him out of the car. 

"Bye Sapnap." Dream says from over his shoulder as he walks inside. Sapnap gives him a wave. The door closes. 

As Sapnap drives home a conversation he had with Dream earlier plays back in his mind.

"Hey, is there anyone you could say that you love?" Dream asked as the two walked in a grassy field. 

"I love everyone I guess," Sapnap responded. 

"Weird, but fair enough." Dream responded. 

It was hard for Sapnap to come to term with, but what he really wanted to say at that moment was "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted serious writing publicly before please have mercy 
> 
> this is also on my wattpad under the same username and the cover is really epic
> 
> also I've never used ao3 idk how this works sorry if this is wonky


End file.
